Starlink: Battle for Atlas
Starlink: Battle for Atlas is an upcoming action-adventure video game developed by Ubisoft Toronto and published by Ubisoft. It is scheduled to be released in October 2018 for Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. The game also features optional toys-to-life elements. Star Fox will be joining the game, exclusively for Nintendo Switch players. Overview The game is set in the Atlas star system. Early on in the game, the players' mother ship, Equinox, was ambushed by The Forgotten Legion and crashed on a nearby planet. The captain of the ship was taken hostage by the Legion. The Forgotten Legion, lead by Grax, was obsessed with an extinct race called The Wardens, who had left a lot of their ancient technology behind. Grax, who wants to use such technology for his own legion, will become a constant threat that the player must face throughout their journey. Starlink: Battle for Atlas is an action-adventure game third-person perspective set in the Atlas star system. The player ventures into different parts of the Atlas system, meet with different aliens species and form an alliance with them in order to build a crew. Forming these alliances changes the game's world state, which will then changes the gameplay experience. In the game, the player can use their spaceships to freely explore the open Atlas system. Split-screen multiplayer mode is also featured in the game, allowing two players to explore the space and planets together. All ships can take off into space, and skim on planet's surface. The transition between space and planet surface is described as "seamless". Each planet has their own landscape, story, hazards, flora and fauna that may become a threat to the player. The player can also engage in both space- and land-based combat with enemies using spaceships. These spaceships can be extensively customized with different parts. Wings, weapons, and spacecraft modules can be freely swapped at will. The player is encouraged to experiment with different combinations of weapons as different enemies react differently to attacks. Pilots are also present and has special abilities that can be utilized in combat. For instance, one type of pilot can slow down time. There are 4 types of ships and pilots. While the game can be played digitally, the game features toys-to-life elements in which the player can buy toys, which are ship components, for the game. The player can place their toys on a custom controller mount, and their digital counterpart will appear on-screen. When the player swap the components of their real-life toy ships, its counterpart will also reflect such changes instantly. Each ship has two points which allows the player to connect spacecraft parts with the ships. Purchasing a physical part also unlocks its digital counterpart, meaning that the player does not necessarily have to use the toys and the controller mount to play the game. Media Images Starlink screenshot Planets.jpg Starlink screenshot image7.jpg Starlink screenshot Imps.jpg Starlink screenshot Hunter.jpg Starlink - concept art Zenith.jpg Starlink concept art - fauna.jpg Starlink screenshot creatures.jpg Starlink - concept art haven.jpg Starlink - Character concept art.jpg Dreadnaught concept art.jpg Wiki-background Starship 3 image1.png Starship 2 image1.png Starship 1 image1.png Starlink screenshot image8.png Starlink screenshot image7.png Starlink screenshot image4.png Starlink screenshot image5.png Starlink screenshot image3.png Starlink screenshot image2.png Starlink screenshot image1.png Videos Starlink Battle for Atlas Holiday Update Ubisoft NA Starlink_Battle_for_Atlas_Starter_Guide_and_Tips_Ubisoft_NA Starlink_Battle_for_Atlas_Gameplay_Walkthrough_Ubisoft_NA Starlink Battle for Atlas E3 2018 Star Fox Trailer Ubisoft NA Starlink_Battle_for_Atlas_E3_2017_Official_Announcement_Trailer_Ubisoft_NA Starlink_Battle_for_Atlas_E3_2017_Official_Conference_Presentation_Ubisoft_NA Starlink Battle for Atlas Gamescom 2018 The Worlds of Atlas Gameplay Trailer Ubisoft NA References Category:Gameplay